Fat Bottmed Girl
by Stear's Girl
Summary: LEMON... One shot goloso para celebrar el cumpleaños de Patty. ¿Cómo le dices a una chica llenita, que te encanta así con sus curvas? Stear tiene la respuesta. SOLO ADULTOS.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Como siempre, los monos y algunas de sus características son propiedad de autoras, editoriales, etc... y yo sólo me cojo a algunos para hacer fics sin ánimo de lucro.**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _ **LECTURA FUERTE, PARA ADULTOS DE AMPLIO CRITERIO, luego no me reclames, porque el aviso está bien clarito.  
**_

* * *

¡Hola! Hoy les traigo otro aporte cortito y golosiento, y de nuevo, nacido de la maravillosa obra de Stearman; y de paso el cumpleaños de Patty. Les dejo firma y la canción que le da título. La expresión "Fat Bottomed Girl" es de origen británico, y se puede traducir de varias formas, aunque la más guapa es "Caderona"; y así es como lo veo para este fic.

 **Dedicado a Stearman con mucho cariño, gracias por todo, linda :)  
**

 **,-**

* * *

 **,-**

 **FAT BOTTOMED GIRL**

,-

Si entró decidida a ese lugar, a los dos minutos Patricia ya estaba más desinflada que una pelota de playa al atardecer. Cuanto más miraba, más se desanimaba.

 _«¡Está padrísimo! Ash... es de talla 9, ¡diablos!»_

-Ehmm... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Patty suelta el precioso negligé que tenía en las manos; y quien le habla es una joven y guapa dependienta, que lleva una minifalda de infarto y un escote que debería ser ilegal. Y para rematar, una breve observación de arriba a abajo le permite confirmar que es alta, delgada, de piernas largas, realmente linda.

 _«¿Así cómo la motivan a una a comprar?»_ piensa con decepción y cierto complejo.

La chica de gafas se sonroja de pies a cabeza, pero quizás la dependienta ha visto de todo, y no parece darle importancia al escrutinio de Patty; quien mira fascinada el resto del look de la vendedora: pelo corto con un mechón rosa, lápiz de labios rojo intenso, varios aros en cada oreja, gafas en colores flúor y un collar de piel con un pequeño aro.  
 _  
-Yo... gracias, sólo estaba mirando-_ acierta a contestar la castaña, recogiendo la prenda y tratando de colocarla en la estantería.

La dependienta nota su nerviosismo, y tocándole el hombro con amabilidad, le hace una indicación.

 _-Mira, ven conmigo. Tenemos piezas que te encantarán..._

Patricia se sonroja aun más, ¿esa vendedora le querrá enjaretar cualquier cosa, sólo por sacar su comisión?  
 _  
-Es que... como que no me queda nada de lo que hay aquí...-_ ella quería sonar segura y decidida, y lo que realmente sale de su boca es un hilillo de voz.

La vendedora sonríe sin malicia, y explica mejor a su posible clienta.

 _-En la sección a la que nos dirigimos_ -comienza a _pastorearla_ hacia otro rincón de la discreta tienda _-tenemos prendas de tallas especiales._

La curiosidad pica a Patty.

 _-O sea, ¿tallas porno?_

 _-¿Perdón?_ -la dependienta se descoloca.

 _-Sí, tallas porno, X-X-X o más, jeje..._ -ríe nerviosa la irlandesa.

Chasqueando la lengua, la dependienta, que según la placa que lleva en la camiseta se llama Paola; reprime ligeramente a Patricia sin dejar de sonreírle.

 _-Amiga, no deberías tirarte piedras. No es por hacer la venta, que desde luego me interesa, pero realmente eres muy linda. Y no es bueno que hagas burla de tu cuerpo; estoy segura de que tienes a tu novio o esposo loquito por tus curvas._

 _-P-pues..._ -¡maldita sea, otra vez el odioso sonrojo! Aunque recordar cómo Stear le hace el amor, la intensidad con que la acaricia, lo profundo de su invasión; la hace adquirir confianza en sí misma.

Pero realmente nunca le ha dicho que sea hermosa, o que "esté buena", como sus amigas le han contado que les dicen sus novios. Eso la tiene insegura y nerviosa. Por eso, después de pensarlo durante semanas, se atrevió a entrar en aquella sex-shop que recién han abierto en el barrio.

Y maldita la hora en que lo hizo, se dijo amargamente. Cada segundo que pasa, está más avergonzada; y no ayuda en nada que a donde mire vea objetos de fornicio: bolas chinas, vibradores, arneses, lencería, libros eróticos...

Le sorprende la naturalidad con la que no sólo los vendedores, sino los clientes, se mueven por el lugar. Y que esos clientes no tengan un siniestro aspecto de pervertidos. Parecen gente normal, su mayoría parejas hetero y gay, que compran lo que necesitan como si estuvieran en el supermercado haciendo la despensa.

Paola saca de sus pensamientos a Patricia, señalando un rack lleno de bella lencería en tallas grandes. Como ve que Patricia no se decide a tocar siquiera la ropa, decide tomar la iniciativa sacando un bonito juego de negligé con tanga, ambos en un dulce y femenino color melocotón.

 _-Mira este conjunto, estoy segura de que te quedará muy bien_ -le dice Paola al mismo tiempo que le extiende la percha con las prendas. Son apenas unos trozos de tela diminutos, rematados con coquetos lazos, pliegues y fruncidos; puestos en los sitios adecuados para realzar las curvas generosas de las mujeres como Patricia.

 _-Pruébate el négligée, sin compromiso_ -Paola de cualquier manera sabe que hará la venta, lo vio claramente en el brillo de los ojos castaños de su clienta.

Ante el espejo del probador, Patricia disfruta de la vista. El négligée es casi transparente, se ven sus pechos, sus curvas, pero al mismo tiempo la fina muselina cubre delicadamente su piel. Está decidido.

Sale del probador con el propósito de adquirir el conjunto. Como si lo hubiera adivinado, Paola espera pacientemente en la caja. Ambas sonríen, y mientras le cobra, Paola mete en la discreta bolsa de papel un par de sobres impresos con el logo de la tienda.

- _Son preservativos de sabores, te encantarán..._

 _-¿De sabores? Ni siquiera sabía que existiesen._

 _-¡Claro que existen! -_ le contesta Paola amablemente.

 _-Bueno, ha sido un placer._

 _-Vuelve cuando quieras, y trae a tu chico. Estaré encantada de atenderlos a los dos_. -se despide Paola, sonriendo con cierta picardía.

Patricia le devuelve una torpe y abochornada sonrisa, y sale a toda prisa del local; como si hubiera robado algo. Pero dentro de la tienda, nadie se da cuenta de su presencia, y fuera de ella, tampoco. La ciudad sigue viviendo a su ritmo, a nadie parece escandalizarle ver a una chica llenita salir de una sex-shop.

Aferrando con fuerza la bolsa de papel negra, Patty aborda el metro y en pocos minutos llega al coqueto dúplex que comparte con Stear. Lo oye trabajar en la terraza, debajo del techo voladizo donde ha instalado su taller. Las herramientas repiquetean casi al ritmo de la música de Queen que escucha su novio, y que él silba alegremente. En ese momento está sonando aquella canción que a él le gusta tararear, una que habla de chicas hermosas, entradas en carnes y maravillosas. Patricia cree que lo hace para reírse de ella, pero no es verdad.

Stear no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de Patty, lo que para ella es mejor.  
 _  
-Patricia, ¡es ahora o nunca!_

Se da un baño rápido, y tras aplicarse una dulce loción de almendras, se pone el conjunto. Como no va a atravesar la terraza de su hogar en semejante facha, se pone encima el albornoz de baño. Pero hoy se siente poseída por el descaro, y apenas se pone el albornoz para volvérselo a quitar.

Es una cálida tarde de agosto. Media ciudad ha salido de vacaciones, y los Cornwell harán lo propio en cuanto Stear entregue unos planos que tiene pendientes. Pero si se tarda en hacerlo es por su perfeccionismo, y porque pasa largos ratos fuera de su mesa de dibujo, en el patio, experimentando con proyectos independientes. De cualquier forma su tío Albert, el dueño de la pequeña constructora donde trabaja, tiene fe en que Stear pronto dará con un gran invento; y por eso le deja trabajar a su ritmo.

Stear trabaja concentrado, pero de repente se detiene. El mango de un destornillador le recuerda al cabello de Patricia, por el color; y sonríe.

 _-¿A dónde me dijo que se iría?-_ se pregunta. Se encoge de hombros y decide seguir trabajando, pero ya no se concentra. Recordar el hermoso cabello de su chica, esparcido sobre la almohada; y el pelo aun más oscuro, ese que sólo él puede ver, lo está poniendo como plancha.

Cambia de postura, se acomoda los pantalones vaqueros, intentando que la incipiente erección no le moleste tanto. Ella le dijo que volvería sobre las ocho, y apenas van a dar las seis. Será la espera más dolorosa.

De repente, escucha un ligero carraspeo, y gira el cuello. La impresión lo hace soltar la herramienta y trastabillar.

Patty, su Patty, está ahí. Vestida -¿o casi desvestida?- con un chisme de esos que sólo las mujeres saben cómo se llaman. Está hermosa.

 _-P-Patty, e-es-tás... estás..._

 _-¿Fea? ¿Gorda? ¿Ridícula?_

« _¿Cómo puede pensar eso de sí misma?_ » maldice para sus adentros Stear.

 _-No, Patricia. Estás buenísima,_ -le complace verla sonrojarse- _y jodidamente sexosa._

 _-¡Stear!_ \- responde Patty, ahogando un gemido. Nunca había usado un lenguaje tan soez con ella.

 _-¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Pregúntale a éste-_ señala a su potente erección que sufre bajo la prisión de los pantalones.

Él se limpia las manos con unas toallitas húmedas que tiene en un cajón; pero no la ve venir. En un arranque de atrevimiento, Patricia se inclina delante suyo, y después de liberar el duro trozo de carne de su novio, rasga el preservativo que llevaba en la mano. Stear sabe lo ella va a hacer, y toda la sangre se le concentra en el sitio preciso. Pero lo del preservativo no le cuadra, a menos de que... no, imposible. Nunca lo ha hecho sin que se lo pida él, y ahora ella ha tomado la iniciativa. Es un sueño hecho realidad.

 _-Patricia... ¿qué haces, cariño..?_

La chica le responde con un tierno, pero inseguro, lengüetazo; que lo recorre de la base a la punta y lo envuelve en llamas. El preservativo sabe bien, a melocotón. Para Stear, la visión de su mujer adorándolo así, de rodillas, poniendo atención al detalle, y regalándole una espléndida visión de sus pechos redondos y plenos; es demasiado. Comienza a moverse instintivamente. La toma del pelo sin cejar en el ritmo, disfrutando de las caricias de esa lengua tan suave. De repente, se detiene.

 _-¿Qué pasa, Stear? ¿Te he hecho daño?-_ pregunta una desconcertada Patricia.

Los ojos del chico la miran con posesiva pasión.

 _-No..._ -jadea él- _de hecho, lo estás haciendo muy bien... si casi me corro..._

 _-¿Y entonces por qué...? «¿...me has hecho parar?»_

 _-Porque prefiero_ -le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- _devorarte la boca mientras empujo duro en tu interior._

¡Santo Dios! Si antes no estaba muy caliente, con esas palabras el tanga se le hará cenizas si no se lo quita ya. Como si lo hubiera adivinado, mientras la conduce a la _chaise-lounge_ de piel que tienen en la terraza, Stear desata los lacitos del tanga, que queda tirado en las baldosas, a medio camino.

Ni se molesta en quitarle el negligé, sin dejar de besarla desata el lazo del escote y observa complacido cómo la tela se detiene justo en los pezones, ahora duros como pequeñas piedras. Los acaricia un poco con la lengua y va recorriendo su cuerpo hacia el sur, hacia ese húmedo tesoro que le pertenece.

 _-¡Stear!-_ Patty se revuelve por el inmenso placer que le produce tener la boca de su novio entre las piernas. Él la acaricia sin descanso, tocando sus pechos con las manos. Sólo se detiene cuando siente que la ha reducido a una temblorosa masa que jadea sin control. Mientras ella se recupera, Stear se desviste a toda prisa; la besa, y corrige su posición, abriéndose paso entre los sedosos muslos de Patricia.

 _-Eres mía, ¿lo sabes?-_ dice simplemente, y con tierna pasión comienza a introducirse en ella.

Cada embestida es acompañada de un dulce jadeo, mezclado con sinceras palabras de amor. Stear no se cansa de alabarla, de decirle lo hermosa que es y cuánto la ama. Cuando se acerca el punto de no retorno, acelera el ritmo de sus envites, aprisionando el tembloroso cuerpo de Patricia, hasta que siente que el alma y todo su amor se derraman en ella.

 _-¡Te amo, Patricia...!_ \- y a sus gritos de hombre apasionado se unen los graznidos de los estorninos, que salen en bandada del parque, a sus refugios en las montañas cercanas. Ella también grita, ya no le importa que la escuchen los pocos vecinos que aun no han salido de vacaciones. Con Stear, sus caricias, y su sonrisa, Patty se siente amada y protegida.

Relajado, feliz y agotado, Stear acaricia las redondeces de su chica, poniendo especial cariño en las nalgas y en las caderas. Le encantan y se lo dice.

 _-Nunca podría fijarme en otra, amor... eres perfecta tal cual._

 _-¿No crees que... debería... adelgazar?_ -pregunta ella, insegura y enternecida.  
 _  
-¿Qué dices? ¡Así eres preciosa! He conocido mujeres de todos tipos y razas, pero desde el San Pablo, eres la única a la que he adorado._

 _-¿De verdad, Stear?_

El joven asiente con ternura y comienza otra ronda de caricias dulces e íntimas, antes de alabarla de nuevo.  
 _  
-Tan linda, tan rica, tan frondosa, tan mía... Te veo y me dan ganas de comerte otra vez._

Y la besó con intensa pasión, para dejarle muy, pero que muy claro, que no mentía.

,-

 **FIN**  
©Stear's Girl

* * *

,-

Gracias por leer ^_^


End file.
